


白玫瑰

by Adol



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adol/pseuds/Adol





	白玫瑰

也许每一个男子都有过这样的两个女人，至少两个。娶了红玫瑰，久而久之，红的变成墙上的一抹蚊子血，白的还是床前明月光；娶了白玫瑰，白的便是衣服上沾的一粒饭黏子，红的却是心口上的一颗朱砂痣。

 

这句话这么形容卜凡似乎有那么一点点不正确，那一点点不正确就是，卜凡喜欢的是男人。

卜凡和岳明辉同居了大概一年，同居生活就像提前的婚姻生活，这一点也没错，每天柴米油盐酱醋茶，你上你的班我管我的家，每天最激情的时候大概也只有下班回家时的那一个吻，卜凡没觉得有什么不好，但也隐隐的有些怀念，那时候可以通宵喝酒蹦迪也无人管束的日子。

岳明辉是作家，或许他每天待在家里也不会觉得无聊吧，卜凡这么想着，也不想计较。

 

奇妙的是，两个人是在酒吧认识的，岳明辉喝的烂醉，一直叫叫嚷嚷的说你不要搞我，卜凡就把他带回了家。

酒是害人的东西一点错也没有，岳明辉大开的领子，微微泛红的脸颊，酒后迷蒙的睁不开的双眼，和不知道该放在哪的手，然后卜凡搞了他。

搞了岳明辉的结果就是彻底和李振洋说了再见，李振洋走的毫无留恋，就留下一句，“卜凡我早就猜到有这一天。”

 

这是和李振洋分手的第二年，和岳明辉在一起的第二年，卜凡开始想李振洋了。

真是我活该。

卜凡这么想着，然后给岳明辉冲了杯咖啡，顺手也给自己冲了一杯，给岳明辉端过去。

 

岳明辉正盘腿坐在沙发上抱着笔记本电脑打字，写的专心致志，一直到卜凡把咖啡杯放到他面前的玻璃桌上发出清脆的响声，岳明辉才反应过来，抬头看卜凡。

“又要写到很晚吗？”卜凡坐到岳明辉身边，搂过他的腰。

“不知道，可能吧。”岳明辉揉了揉眼睛，活动了一下肩膀，发出咯噔的声音，岳明辉皱了皱眉头，“我这肩膀怕是要废了。”

卜凡让岳明辉转过身去，帮岳明辉捏肩膀，“你看你这每天对着电脑写字，都不活动，你这肩膀能好了才怪。”

岳明辉背对着卜凡，看不清表情，声音隐隐的带着点撒娇，“那也没办法啊，这不是为了挣钱。”

卜凡低头一点点嘬着岳明辉的肩膀，声音混混的听不清，“别挣钱了，不是还有我吗。”

岳明辉像一只兔子一样软在卜凡怀里，半抬着脑袋边回吻着卜凡，边说，“那你养我吗？”

卜凡的手伸进岳明辉薄薄的睡衣，然后往下摸到岳明辉滚烫硬挺的分身，轻笑了一声，“等不及了吗哥哥。”

岳明辉挺了挺腰，呼吸又粗重了几分，双手环绕着卜凡的脖子，急切的吻着他，含混不清的哼唧着。

卜凡手上加了速度，安静的屋子里混着亲吻和撸动的声音。

随着岳明辉呼吸的声音越来越粗，然后终于交代在了卜凡手里，岳明辉脱力了一样瘫在卜凡怀里，卜凡依然不停的吻着岳明辉的锁骨，“哥哥，你舒服了，我怎么办啊。”

岳明辉瞟了卜凡一眼，“你快点～”然后话音刚落，卜凡的一根指头已经进去了，岳明辉又是深深的吸了口气，扶着卜凡的肩膀的手又紧了些。

小穴已经开始发热，卜凡又加了些润滑油然后又伸进第二根指头，岳明辉吻着卜凡胸前的红点，然后能让卜凡伸进三根指头的小穴已经足够温暖和湿润，卜凡抽出了手指，伸手去拿桌子上的安全套，岳明辉的亲吻让卜凡的阳具更加硬的发烫，卜凡把安全套递给岳明辉，笑着看着岳明辉，岳明辉白了他一眼，嘟囔着，“懒死了，套都不能自己套。”

然后岳明辉就后悔了自己的这句话，卜凡把岳明辉顶的说不出话来，只能趴在卜凡肩上哼唧，卜凡凑近岳明辉耳朵用气声问着，“哥哥你还说不说我懒了。”

 

只有在做爱的时候卜凡才会叫岳明辉哥哥，平时都岳岳岳岳的叫他，不管岳明辉怎么逗他卜凡也不会叫一声哥哥，岳明辉虽然百思不得其解，但是也慢慢的放弃了，只当这是在床上的小情趣，只有卜凡自己知道，他这是想李振洋了。

李振洋和岳明辉几乎没有什么共同点，岳明辉性子软，说什么都说好，几乎什么都顺着卜凡高兴来，李振洋不一样，卜凡和李振洋在一起这么久，卜凡从来没见过李振洋跟他撒娇，做爱就像打架，卜凡不知道为什么，就是爱的要死。

 

卜凡就在这么在对李振洋的日思夜想中，终于见到了他。

最近过来在国际上知名度最高的设计师Kwin李振洋要回国了，各大娱乐杂志时尚杂志，以及自媒体争相要做专访，卜凡就是其中之一，公司告诉卜凡他被安排去给李振洋做一个专访，卜凡表面不动声色，但是因为紧张攥紧的手心已经开始冒汗。

那天回家卜凡整个人心不在焉，岳明辉叫了好几声卜凡他才听见，岳明辉问他怎么了，怎么这么不在状态，卜凡也只是说公司有点问题，然后亲了亲岳明辉，说累了，先去睡觉了，岳明辉认识卜凡这么久以来，从来没见他睡这么早过，虽然奇怪但是想着卜凡不愿意说的事情他也问不出来，就也只是嘱咐卜凡好好休息，自己就又去打字了。

 

地点安排在李振洋所在的酒店房间，因为李振洋不喜欢人多的采访，所以只有卜凡只身带着录音设备和提前准备好的问题去了。

卜凡去敲门的时候开门的不是李振洋，是另一个男人，金发碧眼，年纪看起来不大，但和卜凡差不多高，男人看见卜凡回头去叫李振洋，李振洋在里面不知道在干什么，用卜凡听不懂的法语应了一声。

过了大概五分钟才闲庭信步的从里面走出来，穿戴的整整齐齐，花衬衫西装裤金丝眼镜，整个人显得斯文又贵气，法国男人走到李振洋身边说了几句什么，李振洋都只点了点头当做回应，然后男人隐晦的吻了一下李振洋的鼻尖，就离开了房间。

 

一下偌大的套房只剩下卜凡李振洋两个人，卜凡开始架起录音设备，李振洋也只坐在沙发上看着卜凡倒腾，没有人说话。

终于卜凡弄好了录音设备，两个人相顾无言的时候，卜凡意识到好像必须得说句话了，“新男朋友？”

李振洋似笑非笑的看着卜凡，“换工作啦。”

“嗯。”

“还是那个岳明辉？”

“嗯。”

木子洋挑了挑眉，有点惊讶，“没想到你现在喜欢这样的了。”

卜凡低着头，有些无力的说，“不是。”

 

那天什么都没发生，没有撕心裂肺没有干柴烈火。

采访的开始是以李振洋的一句，卜凡，现在是我在采访你吗为开始的。

卜凡才手忙脚乱的拿出之前准备的采访稿。

采访很顺利，李振洋很专业，是卜凡没见过的样子，分手之后卜凡就只知道他去国外发展了，如同所有看客一样，知道他获了什么奖，又上了什么节目，除此之外再无音讯。

卜凡在回家的路上都还是恍惚的，他在幻想，在幻想着和李振洋的再次相见，在哪里都好，不过卜凡更希望是在床上。

 

岳明辉如同往常一样在沙发上写着字等着卜凡，听见开门的声音，转过头来温柔说道，“回来啦。”

“嗯。”

“今天的采访还顺利吗？”

“挺顺利的。”

卜凡走到岳明辉身边扔下他手里的笔记本，捧住他的脸热烈的吻着，是岳明辉没接受过的热烈，他有些喘不过气来，他不知道卜凡怎么了，但是努力的回应着。

然后卜凡粗鲁的解开岳明辉睡衣的扣子，说是亲吻，其实说啃更为合适，从嘴唇到胸前的凸起的红点。

岳明辉搂着卜凡的脖子，闭着眼穿着粗气，被卜凡亲过的地方都在泛着红晕。

然后卜凡的亲吻很快移到小腹，再到岳明辉已经硬了的分身，卜凡褪去岳明辉底裤，含住岳明辉的分身，岳明辉舒服的哼了一声，又将卜凡的脖子搂的紧了些，卜凡蹲在岳明辉面前，吸吮着滚烫的前端，然后深入喉咙，吞吐着。

岳明辉舒服的喘着气，卜凡微微抬起眼看着岳明辉即将高潮的脸，又垂下眼加快了速度，岳明辉没多久就射在了卜凡嘴里。

岳明辉有些慌张的急忙低下头看着卜凡，“啊，对不起凡子，我……”

在岳明辉震惊的眼神里，卜凡咽下了岳明辉射出的液体，打断了岳明辉要开口的话，“舒服吗哥哥？”

岳明辉楞楞的点了点头，卜凡站起身来问问了岳明辉的脸颊，“你舒服就好。”然后走向卫生间。

岳明辉穿好衣服坐在沙发上，听着卫生间里的动静，越想越觉得不对劲，走到卫生间门口敲了敲门，问道，“凡子你没事吧。”

里面传来卜凡的声音，“没事的。”

“那你用不用我帮你……”岳明辉挣扎了一下还是问了出来，毕竟卜凡从来没帮他口过，而且卜凡还没解决。

“不用，你舒服了就行。”

“你真没事吧。”岳明辉总觉得他最近有点奇怪。

“嗯，你别管我了，我洗个澡。”

“那你有事叫我啊……”岳明辉站在门口最后说道。

“好。”

岳明辉又在门口站了一会儿，才回到沙发上，但是依然关心着卫生间的动静。

 

卜凡站在淋浴间里，热水从他头上留下来，天知道他自己刚才满脑子的李振洋，卜凡想着李振洋站在自己的面前，自己蹲在李振洋身前，然后在给李振洋口，李振洋搂着自己的脖子，然后射在自己嘴里。

卜凡烦躁的关掉蓬头，然后回到卧室。

 

卜凡躺着床上翻来覆去，他想来那个时候李振洋总是很忙，回家的时间都很晚，卜凡总是在客厅看着电视等他，就是那几年，卜凡觉得自己可能看完了所有的家庭伦理剧。

那时候的李振洋还是国内一个名不见经传的小设计师，挣得也不多，自己的牌子也不出名，买的人不多，李振洋愁的吃不好睡不好的，每天晚上构思图纸能抽上整包烟，卜凡第二天起床的时候客厅里就烟雾缭绕的，李振洋也已经没了人影，早早的就去了公司。

卜凡想着李振洋当时得是有多绝望，才会拼死一搏，把所有的东西放到国外，没想到倒是一炮而红，当时在国内设计的东西价格随之水涨船高，卜凡衣柜里那些李振洋以前设计的衣服，卜凡一件不落的留着，但是卜凡不敢穿，他怕穿上总是会不由自主的想起李振洋。

 

回忆总是美好的，尤其是得不到的东西，在回忆里总是自带白月光的滤镜。

卜凡记忆里的李振洋似乎都只剩下那些美好的事情，不美好的事情想起来也似乎都朦胧了几分变得可望而不可得，挠的卜凡心里难受。

卜凡以为这是爱情。

 

卜凡想起来，李振洋不会做饭，每天在家里坐享其成，到了饭点，拿筷子敲着碗，在桌子前叫唤着，“小凡，你快点，你哥哥我快饿死了。”

然后卜凡还记得自己端着螃蟹上桌的时候李振洋一下蹦起来的样子，然后一脸紧张的指着螃蟹问卜凡，“这是什么。”

“螃蟹啊。”

“我知道！”李振洋咬牙切齿的看着卜凡，“我是说你为什么做这个。”

“怎么了？”卜凡丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

李振洋慢慢的移回椅子，“我害怕。”

卜凡还没反应过来，“怕什么？”

“螃蟹啊。”

“螃蟹？”卜凡看着离着桌子两米远的李振洋发出来大笑，然后拿起一个螃蟹揶揄李振洋，“天不怕地不怕我洋哥居然怕螃蟹。”

“卜凡凡！”然后李振洋宛如一个大爷一样坐在桌子旁，嘚嘚瑟瑟的说着，“喂我。”

卜凡看着李振洋翻了个白眼，然后口不对心的上手扒着螃蟹，“大哥，我说我上辈子是不是欠你的，我做的饭完了还得喂你，我累不累啊我。”

李振洋嘚瑟的抱着手看着卜凡在旁边剥着蟹壳，然后吃着碗里完整的蟹肉，“好吃啊螃蟹。”

卜凡手里又剥完一块螃蟹，直接往李振洋嘴里塞进去，“吃吃吃，撑死你。”

卜凡记得李振洋吃的心满意足的瘫在椅子上，卜凡去吻李振洋的时候，还带着一股螃蟹的味道。

卜凡再记不得之后李振洋说了什么干了什么，就只记得只以为他们之间是开心的，回忆是会骗人的，卜凡不记得的是，那天晚上他们又一次吵架了，都是一些最鸡毛蒜皮的小事，关于洗碗，关于家务，关于生活。

你看，生活真是个磨人的小妖精，消磨人的爱情，消磨人的耐心，甚至消磨掉最后一丝忍耐。

 

知道李振洋在国内的卜凡一直过的心不在焉。

卜凡还是没忍住，他又去了李振洋住的酒店。

 

这次开门的是李振洋，裹着浴袍，头发还有些湿漉漉的，打开门看见是卜凡，毫无掩饰的惊愕全显示在脸上，连上次刻意的疏离都忘记表现出来，“你……”

卜凡站在门口，看着一脸惊讶的李振洋，深吸了一口气，开门见山，“哥哥，我想你了。”

这次是李振洋先失掉了防线，微微抬起头吻住了卜凡，然后换来的是卜凡更加用力的回吻，两人唇齿纠缠在一起，一阵用力的缠绵之后，两人同时停了下来，额头相抵，喘着粗气。

突然卜凡觉得嘴唇上传来一下闷痛，然后充斥着鼻腔的血腥味，李振洋瞪着自己，卜凡看着李振洋不知道说什么，然后也就怔怔的看着李振洋，然后又感觉到李振洋在温柔的舔去自己唇上的血。

 

“小凡，你要记得我。”李振洋定定的看着卜凡的眼睛。

“我记得。”

李振洋悲伤的笑着，然后又吻着卜凡，然后一直吻到床上。

李振洋压着卜凡，伸手解着卜凡的腰带，卜凡也伸手轻松的解开李振洋的浴袍带子，赤裸的身体一览无余。

卜凡喜欢亲李振洋的耳朵，每次一亲李振洋的耳朵他就会浑身一软，这次也不例外，李振洋身子明显的颤了一下，卜凡顺势搂的紧了一些，舌头依然不安分的在李振洋的耳朵上打着转，一直到感觉李振洋软的一塌糊涂了，才算放过了李振洋的耳朵，然后转向胸前的红豆，用牙齿轻轻的磨蹭着，手往下划着，一直到李振洋已经抬头的分身。

“哥哥，等不及了？”

“你快点。”李振洋正让卜凡弄的舒服，挺了挺腰，示意卜凡快点。

“别着急嘛哥哥。”卜凡含住李振洋的昂扬，李振洋不由的闭上了眼睛，卜凡的口活儿很好，是李振洋给练出来的，卜凡不喜欢给人口，但是如果是李振洋，他觉得他或许可以。

卜凡一边吞吐着一边看着李振洋的表情，他想把李振洋的样子印在脑子里，李振洋闭着眼睛，湿漉漉的头发贴着面颊，表情因为情欲而有些失控，卜凡爱惨了这样的李振洋，对于李振洋，卜凡总有着奇怪的占有欲，是那种从来没有对岳明辉有过的感觉。

 

李振洋是卜凡的学长，大一的卜凡认识了大三的李振洋，当时的学长叱咤风云，出了名的又会又贵，卜凡也只是打着认识一下的念头，稀里糊涂的搞到了学长，开心是一时的，强烈的不安感越来越浓，李振洋交际花似的人才怎么会停歇，每晚的饭局酒局总是让卜凡越来越紧绷，最后以和岳明辉的一夜情为结束。

卜凡胸口一疼，低头看见李振洋面露不满有些委屈的看着他，“不专心，我都不能让你专心吗。”

卜凡加快了抽插的速度，李振洋的脸因为性爱染上了一层淡淡的粉色，随着卜凡抽插的力度而摆动，时不时的因为动情会从嘴里泄出一些呻吟，卜凡爱极了这样的呻吟，李振洋这样的呻吟总会让卜凡情难自禁，继续加快速度，最后两人一起到达高潮。

 

高潮之后的李振洋懒懒的躺在床上，也不说话，就这么一直躺着，卜凡坐在桌子前抽烟，两个人之间一时无比安静。

“洋洋，上次你屋里那个外国小男生，”卜凡有些艰难的先开口打破沉默。

“怎么了，看上人家了？”

“不是，你们……”

“我们？我的小助理，跟着我回来工作。”

“哦。”卜凡讷讷的点点头，然后也不知道说什么了。

李振洋从床上爬起来，走到卜凡对面坐下，拿过卜凡手里的烟，抽了一口，“你怎么样，怎么还换工作了？”

卜凡又重新点上一根烟，才开口，“都脱离老本行了，过得下去而已。”

“你那位呢，知道今天你过来吗？”

卜凡觉得今天手里的烟格外难抽，也不抬头看李振洋，好像自言自语一样说着，“就那样呗，还能怎么的。”

 

李振洋正准备说话，门口传来了房卡开门的声音，门打开了，外国小男生站在门口，有点不知所措。

李振洋招呼人进来，又说着卜凡听不懂的法语，男孩子的语气好像有点不开心，李振洋笑着揉了揉男生的头发，又说了点什么，男孩子就乖乖的去了另一个屋。

“你先回去吧，我还有点事。”李振洋抽完最后一口烟，然后摁灭在烟灰缸里。

卜凡挑了挑眉，也摁灭了手里的烟，不明所以的说了一句，“你的小助理，挺好看。”

李振洋笑了笑，低垂的眉眼笼罩着阴影，看不出在想什么，卜凡就这么径直的去开门准备离开。

卜凡把手放到门把手的时候，回头看着李振洋，“哥哥，你会想我吗。”

李振洋没有抬头。

 

生活总是平淡而无趣的，所以我们以为我们能预知明天将要发生什么，并想要在我们的预知中创造一点不一样，但是谁能知道我们以为是天翻地覆，而实际上可能只是给生活挠了挠痒痒。

李振洋在了解不过自己了，他缺乏安全感，他不想付出，又需要源源不断汹涌而来的爱意包围住他才能让他感受到一点点安心，卜凡不是这样的个人，他的爱小心翼翼又谨慎不安，生怕伤及到李振洋，他在付出，可是他也需要回复，卜凡对于李振洋的爱意干净又美好，他在等着李振洋的回复，可是他等到累了，也只是等到李振洋的回眸一笑，然后卜凡扭头向反方向走了一步，从此再也没有然后。

 

卜凡从那天之后几天见一次李振洋的频率升级到每天下班就要去，两个人在小小的酒店房间可以一整天不出门，饿了就叫客房服务，然后喝酒抽烟聊天亲吻上床，卜凡觉得从来没有这么爽过，他第一次觉得完完整整的拥有了李振洋。

卜凡开始频繁的向岳明辉撒谎，今天有酒局，明天要加班，偶尔一次见到岳明辉的时候，就是回家取换洗衣服，面对岳明辉关切的话语和担心的神情的时候，卜凡满心的愧疚，就一直低着头不敢看岳明辉，嘴里还要叨叨着，“诶呦，没什么事，就是加个班，你也早点休息，看你最近瘦的。”

当关上门想到李振洋，卜凡先前面对岳明辉的忐忑荡然无存，这种时候卜凡也会觉得自己是个人渣，但却也不知道到底该怎么跟岳明辉摊牌。

把衣服拿到李振洋的房间之后，被李振洋嘲笑一如既往地毫无品味，穿的衣服就像初中生。卜凡也不生气，就是乐呵乐呵的抱着李振洋又亲又啃，一直到李振洋皱着眉头佯装生气的看着卜凡问，“你是不是真是属狗的。”

两个人窝在一起看电影，看到动情的地方，卜凡就要去亲李振洋，一直亲到李振洋整个人像一滩水一样软在卜凡怀里。

 

岳明辉已经一个多月没见到过卜凡了，直觉告诉他卜凡不对劲，可又不知道到底哪里不对，岳明辉在卜凡又一次收拾完衣服准备出门的时候，换好衣服跟着卜凡出了门。

岳明辉跟在他身后的时候满脑子空白，他不知道自己会看到什么，也不愿意相信真的会发生什么，就只是开着车跟在卜凡后面，看着卜凡七拐八拐的进了一家大酒店，跟着卜凡走了进去之后就看见他摁了电梯，随后岳明辉也不知道自己怎么想的，用尽了最快的速度跟着电梯跑了上去，然后看见卜凡敲开了门,岳明辉在走廊的拐角一动不动的看着，也不知道在等什么，一直到服务员路过，看见岳明辉在拐角处蹲着，过去问他怎么了，需要什么帮助吗？岳明辉才抬起头抱歉的笑笑，说没事，我这就走。

 

第二天岳明辉挑准了卜凡应该在上班的时间，一个人去了酒店，敲响了那天卜凡敲开的门。

开门的是光着上半身的李振洋，岳明辉不知道李振洋，但是李振洋知道岳明辉。

李振洋打开门就愣住了，岳明辉也抬头看着李振洋不知道怎么开口，刚准备开口，就听见里面传出卜凡的声音，“哥哥，谁啦？”

岳明辉觉得自己全身的寒毛一瞬间立了起来，岳明辉脑子里一瞬间只想到了逃跑，但是腿却不争气的没了力气，定定的站在门口。

卜凡觉得奇怪门口半天没有声音，从浴室里走出来看见李振洋开着门站在门口，门后好像站着一个被挡住的人，只能看见鞋，和一小截腿，就是那双鞋好像是有点熟悉。

卜凡走过去就准备揽过李振洋的腰，然后侧头去亲李振洋的耳朵，都在看见门口站着低着头的岳明辉的时候顿住了，三个人就像被暂停了一样停在门口。

低着头的岳明辉看着两人手上的情侣戒指闪的刺眼，那是自岳明辉认识卜凡那天起，他就一直带的戒指，原来自己才是那个不明不白的人。

岳明辉平静了一下心情，先开了口，“凡子，怎么没去上班？”

李振洋松开了握住门把的手，转身走回屋里，“进来说吧，我出去。”

岳明辉依然站在门口没动，定定的看着卜凡，“不用了，我们出去。”

李振洋回头看了一眼卜凡，卜凡随着岳明辉的步子一点一点的移出屋，然后李振洋听见一声巨响的摔门声，李振洋缩在沙发上抽着烟。

 

卜凡低着头站在岳明辉面前，岳明辉整个人都抖的厉害，卜凡一抬头就看见岳明辉苍白的脸，和颤抖的身子。

卜凡想伸出手去扶一下岳明辉，岳明辉肩膀一斜，躲了过去卜凡的手，看着卜凡的脸越来越悲伤，“你是不是觉得我特傻，一个月了，你觉得我什么都感觉不到吗？”

“不是……”卜凡低着头，不敢去看岳明辉眼睛。

“那你在干嘛啊，我以为起码你和别人不一样。”

卜凡站在岳明辉面前的时候，脑子一片空白，他张嘴想说什么，却又像所有的话都卡在嗓子里，怎么也说不出来，卜凡只剩下满脑子的对不起，“对不起，老岳，对不起，真的对不起……”

岳明辉蹲在在地上，哭的撕心裂肺，卜凡也蹲了下来，想抱一下岳明辉，岳明辉看见卜凡伸来的手，用了最大的力气推了一下，卜凡一下就坐在地上，伸出去的手也不知道怎么收回来，就这么尴尬的伸着，岳明辉依然蹲在那里控制不住的流泪。

 

李振洋再打开门的时候，看见卜凡靠在门框站着，岳明辉不知道在哪里了。

“他人呢？”

“走了。”

“那进来吧？”

卜凡就呆呆的跟着李振洋走进屋。

“我们……”卜凡试探的开口。

“我们真的结束了。”李振洋坐在沙发上看着卜凡，“小凡，我们都不小了，你其实懂的。”

卜凡觉得空气格外的干涩，卜凡觉得眼睛有点胀，嘴巴又干涩的紧，看着李振洋，对着岳明辉流不出来的泪全都流了出来。

“哥哥，你知道的，我爱你。”

“小凡，我也爱你。”

卜凡的眼泪止不住的往下掉，卜凡一抽一抽的看着李振洋，李振洋走到卜凡身边，叹了口气，抬头吻去卜凡脸上的眼泪，是咸的，还带着点涩。

 

卜凡收拾东西的时候李振洋倚在门口看着，一个月以来的生活痕迹就在一点点的被抹掉。

“那再见了。”卜凡收拾完东西准备离开，对着门口的李振洋说道。

“嗯，可能再也不会见了。”李振洋看着离开的卜凡的背影说着。

 

卜凡回到家的时候岳明辉一如往常坐在沙发上，卜凡开门进来的时候，岳明辉依然笑的那么温柔，看着卜凡说，“回来啦？”

“嗯，回来了。”


End file.
